What I Should've Done
by fanficlove4ever
Summary: This is the ending I would've loved to see for "Best Foot Forward" the POV alternates each chapter. Includes the conversation we never got to see between Jo and Isaac. For those hardcore Mortinez shippers. First fanfic for this fandom PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Forever.**

**JO'S POV:**

"The single best this to do in Paris is get lost."

"Really?" I replied as we walked into his office.

"Yes, but this regime works best only if done with someone you find very special."

His words echoed in my mind like a song and it wouldn't stop. Isaac sat beside me gushing about his plans for our trip but my mind stood miles away. I just couldn't understand why Henry's words from earlier were stuck in my head. I'm going to the most romantic city on Earth I should ecstatic right now, but those two sentences keep popping up in my mind. Trying to get back into reality I looked over at Isaac and concentrated on his plans for us.

"I have a romantic boat ride planned and we'll even go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and eat the most delicious-"

Why did he look at me like so deeply when he said those words? My thoughts wandered again it was no use I had to get to the bottom of this. Why do I feel like he was trying to tell me something? Like he was trying to pull me away from this trip. Wait. What? No. I can't keep dwelling on this. I am on my way to Paris with Isaac! This is suppose to be my time away from work. But Henry. With me? In Paris? The scenario played through my mind before I could stop it. Us walking the narrow streets, stopping at a cafe for lunch, then visiting all the historical sites as he tells me every fact about it with his beautiful mind filled with endless knowledge. Oh my god I need to stop. Did I really just think that? I started to mindlessly pick at my fingers to distract my thoughts. Why am I even going on this trip? Did I say yes to this whole thing in the first place in the heat of the moment? Between Hanson telling me I need to have more fun and the Captain saying I needed the time off I couldn't help but feel like I really was pressured into this trip. And not only that but the whole relationship itself. That's when it hit me. I don't want to go to Paris with Isaac at all. The one person I can't get out of my head even though I'm going across the world to another country, whose words have distracted me since we left...Henry Morgan. His pure beauty flashed through my head. It was at that moment I understood. I'm in love with Henry Morgan. He is the one that is the most special in my life, I thought thinking of his words in his office. His deep endless eyes as he spoke to me this morning ran through my head. He was just so...breathtaking. His mind. His accent. His everything, it all just made her heart skip a beat. That's why I can't do this, why I'm having second thoughts. I've had fun with Isaac but that's all it's was. Fun. It was all going too fast and come to think of it I still don't even know if I really like Isaac at all.

"Jo? Jo? Are you listening to me?" Isaac's touch on my arm made me jump out of my thoughts and back to the present. I turned my face toward Isaac and was met with confused eyes.

"What's wrong Jo you seem like you're in another world." I looked him and although it was going to hurt him I had to tell him.

"Stop the car please." I instructed the driver and he immediately pulled over. Putting my hands in his I took a moment to put my words together and started to explain.

"Look Isaac I'm really grateful that you did all this for me and I think you're a wonderful man and I've had fun, but I've thought about it and I've come to realize this is going to fast and I can't do it I'm so very sorry to do this to you I really am, but I don't even know my exact feelings about you and I can't go somewhere with a person I'm not even sure of." I stopped to let my words sink in. Isaac let go on my hands and dropped his head. He looked at the ground for what felt like years before he replied,

"I understand Jo and honestly I already saw this coming. The way you sounded whenever I talked to you about the trip was off. I knew deep down you really didn't want to go. And I completely respect your decision." I stared at him with surprise at how well he took the news.

"So you know this means that this relationship can't go any longer right?" I answered back making sure he got what I meant.

"Yes I understand and like I said before I totally get it and I'm really not mad. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to." I nodded at him relieved that we were on the same page now.

"At least let me drive you home then?" He asked.

"No it's OK I could use the walk right now and again thank you so much for everything and I know that you'll find the one soon." With that I opened the car door, got my luggage from the trunk and headed down the street. The wind was cold and I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. I kept walking with no real destination in mind but somehow my steps lead me to the door of Abe's Antiques.


	2. Chapter 2

**HENRY'S POV:**

After the detective left for her trip I felt oddly empty. It made no sense really because I know she's coming back in a week or two anyway. For some reason though as I stand here in the shop drinking my steamy cup of tea I can't stop thinking about her. I'm assuming its because we've gotten closer over these last few weeks but this feeling I have still doesn't sit right with me. Its like I'm completely hollow without her by my side. I took a long sip of my tea welcoming the warmth it spread through my stomach. Could that really be the reason why I feel so down? I mean come on we're just co-workers for heavens sake, its not like we are in a relationship or something. In an instant my mind ran through the possibilities of the detective and I together. Walks through the park, dinners in fancy restaurants and every moment I could I'd compliment her on how completely stunning she truly is. Everything about the detective was a true work of art her body, her face, and that smile that made my heart race. Pause. Did I really just play though that scenario? I shook my head and looked down at my tea. It was getting cold so I put it down on the near by table. My thoughts were going wild, and in an effort to keep them at bay I began to pace. Jo. Jo. Jo. It was all I could think about, images of her perfection played through my mind in an endless loop. Stop! I walked over to the Antique gun in its display case and tried to concentrate on it, analyzing its weathered handle all the way to its long glistening barrel. A shiver ran through me as I remembered what it had done to me that haunting night on the slave ship. Still. Even with the biggest mystery in my life floating around in my head, her beauty danced in my thoughts to a never ending song. I shook my head again trying to clear my mind. It wouldn't work I couldn't deny it any longer. It was official. I'm in love with Jo Martinez. Its the only explanation. Abigail shot through my head like a speeding bullet. No. I couldn't do this to my Abigail. I looked away from the gun and felt ashamed. She was the love of my life and here I am having wishful thoughts about Jo. Was I be betraying her? Its just...what I felt for Abaigail feels radically different from what I feel for Jo. I couldn't deal with this. Abigail left me all those years ago. And honestly I'm sure she wouldn't want me to be alone any longer. And even though I still love her I needed to move on. I needed someone although I didn't want to admit it, I was lonely. And Jo fits that bill exactly. She fansinates me in ways unimaginable. Every time I think I've seen the best of her she says something or does something that blows my mind. She is a puzzle I was determined solve. I mean to impress a man like me who's seen and done everything there is to do? Impossible. Yet she defies all logic and does it anyway. Her very insight and knowladge is what has helped me solve a case on more than one occasion. I feel like I can be myself around her and she understands all my quirks and doesn't try to change them. She is the one who's has help me realize that I need to stop trying to cure myslef. I needed to live in the moment and forget the rest. And right now I can't think of anything else but spending every single one of those fleeding moments with her by my side. The thought sent butterflies to my stomach like a little school boy crush. Yet this was no school boy crush. It was real love. Jo really is the most special person in my life, I told myself quoting my words to her from earlier. It was the truth. The detective was all I needed all I wanted. With this revelation in mind I heard three soft knocks echo off the door. I turned to see who it was and I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, it was like my thoughts summoned her here. My heart leaped out of my chest. I turned on my heels and headed toward the door to let none other than Detective Jo Martinez inside.

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I HOPE I CALMED THE CRAVING TO READ MORE! PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Forever.**

I stood at the door for a second not really knowing what I was going to say to Henry. How was I going to tell him what I just realized? I should've just went home. But I was here now so I might as well. I lifted my hand up and gave the door three soft knocks. Instantly I saw Henry look away from a display case he was studying and notice my presence at the door. As he walked over he gave me a confused stare. What to say? Before I could figure it out the door swung open and and there the beautiful Henry Morgan stood.

"Detective? Aren't you suppose to be on a plane to Paris right now?" He questioned as he ushered me inside. I didn't answer, the silence wrapped around as we stood in the middle of the shop. I had no idea what I was doing. I mean what if he doesn't even feel what I'm feeling? This bond we have and the fact that I find him to be so special to me. Henry kept staring at me puzzled, waiting for me to explain. I took a deep breath in and went for it.

"I know that I should be plane right now, and I'm sorry for dropping in like this but I've decided that I don't want to go to Paris with Isaac." I made sure to put emphasis on Isaac's name. Henry's eyes analyzed me. He was probably trying to understand the meaning behind my words but I kept talking.

"Henry, I only want to go to Paris with one person." I told him my anxiety rising.

This was it I'm going to tell him. Trying hard to keep my voice steady I said,

"You." There it was. It was out and I couldn't take it back. Henry gazed at me with no reaction at all. He was trying to think of something to say but I knew if I didn't tell him everything I would never be able to again. The words poured out like rain.

"I thought back to what you said about getting lost in Paris with someone special on my way to the airport. It wouldn't stop bugging me and I couldn't help but feel like you were trying to tell me something in your own Henry sort of way." He tilted his head a bit trying to understand my explanation.

"So I kept on trying to figure it out until it hit me. You Henry are the most special person in my life right now and I would rather go anywhere with you than have to go anywhere with Isaac. You're the smartest most amazing man I've ever met and I couldn't stand to leave you here alone.. I just knew deep down that that trip to Paris was meant for us. And the moment we shared after you told me those words this morning left me hoping that you feel the same way." I stopped talking then. It was Henry's turn to speak I needed to know how he felt, if there was anything between us. He looked at me for a moment as if somehow the answer he was looking for was written on my face. I could practically see the gears turning in his head. Did I scare him? No. This is Henry Morgan we are talking about here he always has something to say. After what felt like an eternity I saw his eyes light up with pure realization. It was as if all the puzzle pieces finally came together for him.

"Jo?"

"Yes?" I shuddered a bit hearing my name on his lips. He always calls me detective.

"I've come to realize that I am actually relieved that you didn't go to Paris with Isaac." He put his hands behind his back and took a step closer to me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks at the sudden closeness. I swallowed to keep it down cursing the fact that he had this effect on me.

"Over the last few days leading up to the trip I found myself dreading your departure. And frankly now that I think about it my words this morning were one last subconscious effort to try to get you to stay here with me." His eyes bore into mine intense and WHO FOLLOWED bold.

"Jo. You are the most special person in my life as well and I couldn't imagine going to Paris or anywhere else for that matter without anyone but you. You're the strongest, bravest most beautiful woman I've ever met. You leave me...breathless." Henry took another step forward. Now we were so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin. I gazed into his eyes and he looked back into mine it was as if all of our hidden feelings for each other were being said without uttering a single word. I was lost in the moment drowning in all that is Henry Morgan. Before my body could even register it I was moving forward and my lips crashed against his. Fire instantly flowed through my body, a new desire rose through me. Henry was all I wanted, all I needed. He returned my kiss, mirroring my passion, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. My hands went around his neck as our lips moved in unison. We continued for as long as we could until we broke away breathless and panting. Henry's eyes were dark with desire and I'm sure mine were too, the rush of the moment still lingered in my mind. Finally telling Henry how I felt was a weight lifted off my shoulders. And now standing here looking at the most special person in my life I wished I could just pause this moment and live in it forever.

**I DECIDED TO MALE THIS MY LAST CHAPTER THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND COMMENTED I LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT THIS WOULDNT BE HERE SO THANK HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)**


End file.
